


Frozen Peas Can Save A Former Angel (Warning: Works Best With Lovesick Hunter Around)

by coupleofdumbasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, No bags of frozen peas were harmed during the writing of this drabble, and by hurt i mean a leg cramp so it's not that bad, anyway back to the real tagging, who am i kidding have you ever had a cramp in your leg it hurts like hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupleofdumbasses/pseuds/coupleofdumbasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a newly human Cas woken up by a cramp in his leg in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Peas Can Save A Former Angel (Warning: Works Best With Lovesick Hunter Around)

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard.
> 
> So I got a cramp last night and of course I just had to turn it into an OTP thing. *sigh*

Imagine a newly human Cas woken up by a cramp in his leg in the middle of the night.

The pain is so intense he can’t help screaming and he starts panicking. What’s happening to him?

Seconds later, Dean barges into the room, gun in hand, ready to kill whatever mofo is trying to hurt his ex-angel. When he realizes what’s going on, he drops the gun and rushes to Cas’ side. He helps him position his leg, makes him grab his toes to stretch his aching muscles, tells him he’s gonna be okay.

He runs to the kitchen to get a bag of frozen peas, wraps it in a dish towel and runs back to the bedroom to place it under Cas’ calf. He sits down on the edge of the bed and starts digging his fingers into the tight knot, his touch gentle, his voice soothing, his concerned eyes never straying from Cas’ contorted face. The tension eases off his shoulders as he feels the muscles slowly relax under his hands and sees the pain and fear leave those big blue eyes.

Ashamed, Cas hastily wipes the tears he hadn’t meant to shed.

“I’m sorry I panicked and woke you up, Dean. I thought I was going to lose my leg.”

Dean doesn’t even try to hide the soft smile sneaking onto his lips. He just discards the bag of peas on the floor and reaches up to cup Cas’ cheek, brushing away the small tears caught in his stubble.

“Don’t sweat it, angel face.”

His hand is cold but Cas leans into the touch, skin crinkling around his eyes.

They find the bag of peas in a puddle of water the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is super short and I'm a bit self-conscious about the drabble. I wasn't even sure if I'd post it here or just leave it on tumblr, but eh, it's still writing so it counts, right? 
> 
> Anyway, here's the [tumblr link](http://coupleofdumbasses.tumblr.com/post/133489498452) if you want.


End file.
